memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Parallax
| date = | stardate = 48439.7 | episode = 1x03 | production = 103 | airdate = 23 January 1995 | story = Jim Trombetta | teleplay = Brannon Braga | director = Kim Friedman }} As the sets off on its long journey home, its crewmembers—part-Starfleet, part-Maquis—are having trouble coming to terms with working together. Summary The squabbling between the two groups has to take a back seat when Voyager encounters a strange space phenomenom. Another problem is that Commander Chakotay, the first officer, wants his fellow Maquis, B'Elanna Torres, to be appointed chief engineer. This proposal, made during a senior staff meeting, is met with amazement—not surprisingly, in the light of Torres' temper—by Captain Janeway, who instead favors Lieutenant Joe Carey for the post. Chakotay insists that Torres is the best person for the job and that people should be judged solely on their merits. Janeway agrees to talk to Torres, but after the meeting she feels that the half-Klingon woman's temprament is unsuitable for such a responsible role. Meanwhile, Voyager follows a ship's distress call, which it traces to a quantum singularity - the result of a star collapsing in on itself. Voyager gets pulled into the singularity itself and heads for Illidaria for protection, but the ship keeps ending up in the same place - stuck in the singularity. Torres impresses Janeway when she suggests a possible way out as well as a means of communicating with the other trapped vessel. Breaking through the distortion, the crew make sense of the message - it is the message sent earlier by Janeway. The ship becomes clear on the viewscreen: a mirror image of Voyager. The crew manages to find the crack in the singularity through which they originally entered. It's a possible way out, but the hole has started to contract. Janeway and Torres set off in the shuttlecraft and manage to widen the rupture using a tachyon beam. Finally, Voyager manages to break through to safety and Janeway makes her decision. Throughout Voyager s journey home, B'Elanna Torres will be serving as chief engineer. References Characters :Ayala • Joseph Carey • Chakotay • The Doctor • Fitzpatrick (?) • Kathryn Janeway • William Jarvin • Kes • Harry Kim • Neelix • Kashimuro Nozawa • Tom Paris • Seska • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok Starships and vehicles : (Type-8 shuttlecraft) • ( ) Val Jean (Maquis raider) Locations :Delta Quadrant • Illidaria • Keloda system Races and cultures :Cardassian • Hologram • Human • Ocampa • Talaxian • Vulcan States and organizations :Maquis • Starfleet Starfleet Academy Other references :biochemistry • black hole • cargo bay • chief engineer • chief medical officer • Deep Space 9 • dekyon • distress call • Emergency Medical Hologram • ethmoid fossa • event horizon • Feragoit goulash • holodeck • Hippocrates • hydroponics • nitrogen • nitrogenated soil • pejuta • quantum singularity • Starfleet General Orders and Regulations • subspace tractor beam • Zakarian Appendices Connections External link * category:episodes category:vOY episodes